


A Stroke of Lust

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Series: Sweet Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fellatio, First Time, Lust Lube, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lucius gives a speech in front of the student body, Harry intends to prank the arrogant wizard. Hiding underneath the podium, he places a potion on Malfoy's skin. However, instead of Lucius's voice turning high-pitched as expected, something else happens, and Harry can’t help but do something about it.</p><p>A 2016 Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards nominee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lucius/Harry Halloween Fest 2015, which was hosted on hp_darkages.livejournal.com.
> 
> This story was inspired by a similar scene from the Police Academy (1984) movie. :)
> 
> Thank you [MyFirstistheFourth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth), for entertaining my muse, which couldn't be denied, and beta'ing this naughty bit of fun.
> 
> So far I have plans for this to be a three shot.

Harry's silent panting cooled his recently licked lips, a small relief as he fidgeted in the cramped, balmy space. Inhaling deeply through his nose to calm his excited heart, he could smell lemon-scented wood polish while he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. Harry, son of one of the infamous Marauders, lightly squeezed the jar in his clammy hand, making sure his feet were still safely under his Invisibility Cloak. Mischievous glee ricocheted throughout Harry's body, his lips twisting into a grin.

As the soft pat of slippers neared the podium, the chatter of students lessened slightly. Looking down, Harry could see bright fuchsia robes with gold trim swish below the bottom of a black velvet curtain. His eyes watered when the strong smell of peppermint pervaded the confined space.

The magnified sound of a throat being cleared boomed throughout the Great Hall, causing Harry to jump.

"Attention! Attention!" After a soft cough and swallow, Headmaster Dumbledore adjusted his wand on his throat and announced in a less deafening voice, "It is once again that time of year when we are graced with the opportunity to hear from our illustrious Board of Governors. As I'm sure you all know, it would most certainly be in your best interest to _only_ listen and refrain from any hijinks you may have otherwise been contemplating. Bearing that in mind and without further ado, please welcome, our very own, Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Polite clapping filled the chamber, the students from the Slytherin side of the room noticeably more enthusiastic in welcoming their house alumnus.

The tap of expensive Oxfords grew louder until one shoe brushed the dark piece of cloth separating Harry from his target.

After parting the curtain and almost swiping Harry's face with his long fingers, Lucius leaned his walking-stick against the inner wall of the lectern and then set his unneeded notes on the shelf above.

Pale from nearly being caught, Harry carefully repositioned Malfoy's cane out of his way and lifted himself into a squat. He carefully began removing the large cork from the glass container of opalescent ointment. Hermione had described its appearance in detail before he had pilfered it from Severus's personal stores. Hearing Malfoy's smooth, baritone voice, thanking the headmaster for the introduction, Harry stifled a giggle.

"Faculty and students of Hogwarts, my fellow board members…"

A soft pop accompanied the release of a rich, bitter fragrance reminiscent of dark chocolate. Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Hermione never said what the sore-throat-relieving unguent smelt like but did explain what resulted when it _wasn't_ applied to the neck area.

Harry dipped his fingers into the thick liniment and, a ripple of warmth traveling to every extremity of his body, caused Harry to quietly gasp. He quickly clamped his lips shut but couldn't stop himself from shutting his eyes and slowly rubbing his fingers together. _Wow_ … _I never knew a potion could feel so brilliant_.

As Malfoy droned on about how certain fundamentals were the cornerstones of Hogwarts' future success, Harry pushed up his glasses with his shoulder and deftly raised the hem of Lucius's trouser leg.

Harry repeatedly blinked, the dim space getting noticeably brighter as his pupils rapidly dilated. Hands now shaking, Harry started breathing harder when he caught sight of Malfoy's creamy flesh smattered with gold hair. _Why do I feel so odd_ _?_ _Hermione never mentioned anything like this_.

Giving his head a clearing shake, he lightly smoothed a layer of the clear balm onto Malfoy's revealed skin.

"Furthermore…" Lucius's voice wavered as heat suffused his body, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing. "Excuse me." He reached for a small glass on the shelf, gave an apologetic smile, and took a sip of cold water before resuming.

Underneath the podium, Harry couldn't understand why Malfoy's voice hadn't changed. _He should be sounding like he swallowed a large volume of helium by now_. Frustrated and unable to stand the growing heat any longer he yanked his cloak from his head, the tall wizard's robes still concealing him from sight. An unbidden, small moan escaped from Harry when he caught a stronger whiff of Malfoy's heady cologne.

Harry looked down at his groin, clearly distinguishing the outline of his straining cock. _Feel like I'm burning up_ … _What's happening to me? I_ need _something_ … He glanced up and gasped when he discovered the same outline, only bigger, behind Malfoy's woolen trousers. Breathing shallowly, Harry licked his plump, red lips hungrily.

Dabbing his forehead and upper lip with a handkerchief, Lucius moved his hips from side to side, trying to relieve the pressure of his swollen member. Fisting his hands mid-gesture above the lectern, he thought, _when I find out who dosed me with lust lube_ —

Lucius's eyes widened when he felt the zip of his trousers sliding down, and all but involuntary brain function completely ceased when a soft, warm hand encircled his throbbing rod. Grabbing his water, he just about took a bite out of the glass when the length of his cock was stroked, and a wet tongue tentatively flicked against its dripping tip.

Closing his eyes with a low hum, Harry smacked his lips. _Tastes so good_ … _Yes_ , _this is what I needed_. He had never even come close to doing what he was currently doing. Sure, he routinely wanked and understood the mechanics of sex, but he'd never imagined his first sexual experience with another person would be _this_ —and with _Lucius_ , _bloody_ , _Malfoy_ of all people.

For a moment, Harry's mind rebelled, fighting the strange carnal urge overwhelming him, however...he had to admit that Malfoy's cock was beautiful. It was long enough that if he wrapped one hand above the other, there would still be room for his mouth to suck its end. None of his housemates could hope to compare to its tantalizing size. He slowly glided an index finger from the base of Lucius's length to its tip and watched in fascination as it responded to his touch, hissing when his own erection pulsed in answer.

If he really wanted to, Harry could have waited to indulge in his desires at a later time, but...to let such an opportunity go to waste. Biting his lower lip, he lifted both hands, surrounding the erect organ with his heat. Giving a firm squeeze, Harry lowered his mouth.

As he played his tongue over Malfoy's sensitive glans partially covered by foreskin, Harry heard a choked exhale, and a wide smile spread across his face.

Lucius's face was flushed as he resisted pumping into the hot, moist orifice hidden from view. Every word that left his mouth was a struggle. Multiple times, he contemplated ending the perversion transgressing below but, then the slick, teasing muscle would swirl around him just right, and he couldn't help but want it to continue. _Salazar_... _Whoever is down there was born to do this_.

Harry, gaining confidence in his ministrations, relaxed his throat and took more of Lucius's blood-filled member into his mouth. He lost himself to the sensation of learning the contours of Malfoy's prick, enjoying the silky way it caressed his tongue and cheeks. His own knob twitched eagerly inside his pants, knowing he was providing another such pleasure.

Lucius braced himself by placing a hand on either side of the lectern. Studying the audience, he tried to determine who, just a moment ago, was so aptly tracing the veins of his cock and, who was now, sucking him with such blissful fervor his legs were beginning to feel like they had been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. After passing his eyes over the long table of Slytherins and finding nothing amiss, with a minute grimace, he changed his focus onto the mostly comatose table of Gryffindors.

Nestling his nose into Malfoy's honey-hued curls, Harry loved his musky scent. He tilted up his head and more delicious pre-cum seeped down his open throat. With relish, Harry swallowed the sticky treat.

Once he had built up a steady, hard rhythm, Harry plunged a hand into Malfoy's trousers to palm his tightening bollocks. Harry massaged each one with the pads of his fingers sending jolts of euphoria up Lucius's spine. Powerless to resist, Harry's forefinger journeyed towards Malfoy's dimpled opening.

In disbelief, Lucius's nose flared _Can't be_ … A finger slipped into his arsehole the same moment when he realized who was missing. _Harry! Potter!_

Jaw clenching and breath hitching, Lucius Malfoy came in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and straight down Harry's convulsing throat, readily gulping every drop.

A second later, Harry's own weeping member released its pent up tension. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his life. His toes curled in his shoes, his breath froze in his lungs, and he floated in pure bliss riding out the spasms.

Panting around Malfoy's softening cock, Harry rested his forehead against Lucius's stomach.

Soon after, Harry heard Malfoy's voice rasp, "Thank you." As obligatory clapping filled the hall, Harry tenderly kissed the slit of Lucius's cock and tucked him back into his trousers. He immediately pulled the Cloak of Invisibility over his head and remained absolutely still.

Lucius bent down, frowning when he saw emptiness under the podium; even his walking-stick was nowhere to be seen.

In a low whisper, Malfoy demanded, "My cane, Potter." A crooked smile curved his lips when from the empty space, he heard a breath hitch.

With a rustle of fabric, his ever present accessory appeared, held in a lightly tanned hand. Before Harry's hand could escape, Lucius captured it and licked its center with the tip of his tongue, faintly tasting himself. Reciprocating Harry's early intimate gesture, he placed a gentle kiss on it before releasing him.

"Until next time, Mr. Potter." Malfoy closed the black curtain and sauntered away, his long, elegant robes swaying behind him.

 _Until next time_ , Harry agreed.


End file.
